


Business As Usual

by casstayinmyass



Category: Mississippi Burning 1988
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Compliant, Coitus Interruptus, Daddy Dafoe, F/M, Flirting, Gentle Kissing, Hotel Sex, Light Dom/sub, Pet Names, Restraints, Riding, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You’re an FBI agent working in Mississippi with a hot boss who is sexually clueless. Need I say more?





	Business As Usual

Whenever you’re in the same room with him, you can feel his eyes on you. You’d turn back to meet them, but he’d pretend he wasn’t looking at you. You ask your old partner, Anderson, what his deal is.

“Who, Alan?” He just grins. “Let’s just say… that’s one case no one can crack. Not even you, sugar.”

“Not even if I show a little of these?” you tease, tugging your shirt down a little.

“If you want the man to trip over his own feet and get a concussion, then sure! You’ll be the one to take him to the hospital.” You snort, and he frowns. “Why Alan?”

You shrug. “The shyest men are freaks in bed. Girls love that.”

Rupert considers this, and gets out a notepad, pretending to take notes. You shove him, and get off the hood of the car, tucking your hands in the back pockets of your old denim booty shorts.

“Fair warning– when I fuck his brains out, I want you out of the motel room.”

“Oh, that’s one thing I’ll be sure to miss. I’d get too jealous.” He winks at you.

The next day, it’s business as usual with the bureau boys. You’re up to your neck in paperwork, and you hate it– this never was your forte. You’re a field agent for a reason, and it’s pissing you off you’re not being used.

Still, as Rupert informed you, it’s best not to antagonize the locals by putting too many feelers out. Rupert and Alan know who’s who and what’s what by now, and if they need your help, you’re here for it.

The only thing is, you can’t get Alan’s sideways smile out of your head.

That night, the two of you are sitting alone on your respective beds in the motel room. Alan is on his, going through some files with one leg tucked under him, and since Rupert is out trying to figure out some alibi business the deputy’s wife, you’ve taken over his to do some paperwork too.

Perfect. All alone.

You look over, watching him. He’s deep in thought, perplexed and stressed.

“Mr. Ward?” You break the silence, but he doesn’t notice. “Mr. Ward.” He looks up in surprise, closing his file.

“Oh. My apologies, Miss (y/l/n). What is it?”

You spend a long time looking at him, and you can tell he’s beginning to get uncomfortable by the way he’s shifting on his bed. You smirk a little bit, and get up, nodding down to his file.

“What’s this? Business as usual?”

He attempts a weary smile. “You know how it is.”

You saunter over, and sit down on the edge of his bed. Alan ruffles a little bit, but you put your hands up. He laughs, and runs a hand through his hair.

“Sorry. All this backwoods shit lately’s got me jumpy.”

You lean forward a little, intrigued when he doesn’t immediately back off as you assumed he would. His breathing quickens, and his lips part as he looks down at yours, then back up.

You quirk your eyebrow. “I bet you haven’t gotten any pussy in months… sir.”

His eyes dart back down to your lips. “Try years,” his voice cracks, and you bite your lip, crawling toward him.

“Really…?” you ask, trailing a hand down his chest, “If I was your girl, I’d want you to fuck me every morning, and every night.”

He lets out a choking noise, and you look down. He’s hard. He blushes a little at the fact that you noticed, but you grin, getting even closer as he looks down.

“Hey,” you whisper, turning his chin your way, “It’s okay to look.” He does, and finally admires your breasts. “Do you wanna try something, sir?”

“That depends,” he drawls, “What, what are we trying?”

You take off his tie slowly, inch by inch, and open his buttons to reveal his chest. You attach your lips, and suck up from his nipple to his neck, eleciting a moan from the man. You then take his tie, and move his hands together behind his bed, tying them to through the winding headboard. He looks at you in lust, and he starts to say something as you put a finger to his lips.

“Safeword is velvet. Okay?”

“Yeah,” he murmurs, staring down at where you’ve begun to drag yourself against him. You look down, and undo his belt buckle. He lets out a shaky breath, and struggles against his restraints.

After taking off his pants, you marvel at his size. Then you lift over top of him eagerly, and to his relief, you sink down, beginning to move.

“Good god,” he whispers, and you laugh, tossing your hair back and starting to ride him. Every passing second rips a louder moan from his lips, and it turns you on so much. Your wetness coats his cock as you ride back and forth, the bed creaking with you. You keep fucking him slow and hard like this.

“I’m going to,” he swallows, “Baby, it’s too much…”

“Oh god, Alan,” you moan, and you feel him harden even more inside of you. His forearm muscles flex as he makes one last-ditch attempt breaking free, but he’s under your control.

As your mouth opens in ecstasy and Alan begins to come, the door handle jiggles, and it opens.

“Well that was a clusterfuck if I ever– aw, Jesus H Christ on a popsicle stick.”

“M-Mr. Anderson!” Alan blurts, hips jerking wildly as he tries to cover up.

You turn and wave at Rupert, who in turn gives a sarcastic little smile, tipping his hat.

“Catch you kids later!” He looks at Alan, the younger man’s glasses all askew over his flushed face, and sighs. “I’ll never be able to look my boss in the goddamn eye again.”

The door closes, and Alan archs off the bed, coming hard. You watch his lips part, and take the opportunity to kiss him, coming as well around his large cock. He finally settles down, and you stroke up his arms, letting your breasts fall in his face as you untie him.

“That was amazing,” he breathes, cradling you.

“It was, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do about Mr. Anderson,” his cheeks heat up, “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to look the man in the eye again.” He glances down at his wrists, cringing at the bruising. He’ll blame it on some fight or another he got into with a racist hick, to look good in front of his men.

“So…” you smile, fiddling with his open shirt, “Put me on the job?”

“Is that what this was about?” he huffs, stroking your hair, “You wanted a field job, so you fucked me?”

“Nah,” you giggle, “I kinda just wanted to fuck you.”

Alan starts to laugh too, and the both of you end up in a fit of more giggling until you feel sleep take you.


End file.
